My Saviour
by tomfeltonmeluvver
Summary: What is up with Hermione? Could someone unlikely help her? Whose hurting her? Slight self harm and non graphic non-con


AN: This is my first ever fic I've ever put up. Hope someone likes it. Non graphic non-con. Dramione H/S

She couldn't believe what had just happened. She lay on her bed face down, trying to ignore the pounding fists. Surely he had to desist at some point. He was bound to get fed up and walk away any moment now.

What she heard next made her push herself up away from the bed and move as quickly as she could to the door. Taking a breath to compose herself and mask the pain she twisted the door handle and it flew open, only just missing her.

He had been studying his arithmancy work, struggling to grasp the concept when she had burst through the common room door. He looked up sharply to see her, face red and blotchy, tears still flowing in rivers down her face, her robes in disarray. Her eyes saw him and he saw then widen in what could have been surprise that he was still up this late into the night, although he thought he saw a glint of fear tear through them before she bolted for her room. He followed, hot on her heals and persisted in trying to knock her door down.

The door finally flew open only seconds after he threatened to go and fetch a teacher. He barged his way in, noticing the fake glare plastered across her face in a pathetic attempt to hide her pain. She looked weak, vulnerable, and oh so very pale. Almost as pale as himself he mused. "Come sit down" he motioned. Scowling at having been told what to do in her own room, but knowing she could not stand for much longer, she shuffled as quickly and carefully as she could without trying to show too much pain.

His eyes scoured her. Watching her keeping her arms crossed, holding her robes tightly across her body. He could see she was trying to hide the pain at each step but she couldn't control the grimaces and winces that she let slip. He helped her into the chair and settled her as she valiantly tried to shrug him off. "I was sitting before you so rudely pushed your way into my room." She snapped back weakly.

He knelt down in front of her and took her hands gently, slightly hurt and confused at her flinch as she pulled her hands back, letting her robes slip slightly before catching them up and wrapping it far tightly than necessary around her.

"Hermione" he pleaded "What's wrong? What's happened?"

"It's none of your buisness Malfoy" she spat.

"Please tell me" he started again.

"What, so you can use this against me too?"

"No" he tried again.

"Stupid frigid mudblood, too uptight and easy to manipulate" she cut in.

"Hermione stop!" He scorned firmly. "What happened?I wont tell anyone I promise. I just want to..."

"What Malfoy? What do you want?"

"I want to help you" he finished weakly.

"Why would you want to help a mudblood?" She scoffed.

"Stop calling yourself that"

"Why? It's what you call me" she argued.

"But that's fun" he whined, not caring that he sounded like a little child. "You're obviously in pain and when you're this upset it's not good to drag yourself down lower".

Her bloodshot hazel eyed looked up at him, catching his normally cold steel grey gaze. He looked different, warmer somehow, uncomfortable but welcoming at the same time. She felt something give inside her. "Help me please" she whimpered, and before he knew what was happening she had buried her head in his shoulder and he was left awkwardly cradling her sobbing form.

He didn't mean to look, honestly, it's just her position slumped against him he could see straight down the back of her robe. Her white pristine shirt was crumpled with what looked like, no it couldn't be. "Hermione" he faltered, "erm I think you're bleeding." She instantly pulled back from him and he saw from where her robe had fallen away again, bruises forming around her neck line, her throat, her chest.

She glanced down her body and seeing no obvious blood she looked back up at him questioningly before noting where his eyes fell and, all too quickly, standing and turning with all intentions to storm off to her room before she realised two things. Firstly she was already in her room, and secondly it was spinning. The room was twirling around her, she felt light headed and that was it.

She awoke on her bed. How had she got there and, good lord where were all her clothes? She scrabbled for her bed covers and pulled them over her. The scuffle alerted the other person in the room that she was awake. He picked up the potion he had carefully been brewing and carried it gently over to the frightened looking head girl who was sitting bolt upright.

"What have you done to me?" She squeaked.

"I undressed you" he said. "I had to make sure if you fainted from any of your injuries, and oh boy have you got some. Who did this to you?" He demanded.

"None of your business."

"Oh don't start this again. Here drink this."

"What is it?"

"Strengthening potion" he replied.

He should be rejoicing, he knew something that The Hermione Granger didn't, but he couldn't. All he could feel was pity for her and loathing for the scum that did this to her.

He cleaned her cuts and soothed her bruises. How could anyone physically hurt her? Yes he tormented her for 6 years, but that was all words. Never would he ever lay a finger on her. "Weasley" he growled under his breath. He was her boyfriend. He must have done this. "What?" she whispered "No, it wasn't Ron."

"Then who?" he demanded.

The lump on her head from where she had fallen onto the table when she passed out was throbbing. She was drifting off to sleep again. So, so tired, No Malfoy was in her room, she couldn't afford to sleep. "Please go" she moaned, and without another word he left.

He was awoken early the next morning to a bird tapping on his window. He let the animal in and recognised it as a resident owl, due mainly to the Hogwarts tag around its leg. On the other leg he saw a note. Short and simple in Hermiones neat little hand it read 'Thank you Draco.'

He was stunned momentarily by first the content and then his name. She had never called him Draco and she had never ever thanked him. He scribbled back 'You're welcome. Any time you need me I'm here.' But after tying the parchment to the waiting owl, the creature did not budge. "shoe" he tried, "Go to Hermione Granger, Hogwarts headgirl, Mudblood of Griffindor." Why would it not go?

He sighed and, deciding he needed a shower, he entered the shared bathroom. The owl flew past him and perched on the sink. "Stupid bird" he muttered under his breath, turned towards the shower and let out a gasp.

"Oh no" he moaned. " Please no, Hermione" he urged, rushing towards her body, laying still in a puddle of blood within the shower tray. "Please Hermione, what have you done? Speak to me" he panicked "Don't die on me." He pulled out his wand, healing the deep gashes up her arms, unable to understand where most of the blood was coming from but casting healing spells at her, hoping he was not too late.

"Hermione, what the fuck?" He admonished. "What did you do that for? Never ever ever do that again." After a second of thought he continued. "Please, come to me whenever, wherever. I don't care, just, I will leave my door open whenever I am in my room" he decided "You can come in whenever you need to, no exceptions I promise."

Hermione blinked up at him, astonished by his outburst. He had stopped her from dying, he had cleaned her up twice in 24 hours, and now here he was offering himself to her any time of the day or night.

"I'm sorry" she promised weakly.

"I don't ever want to find you like that again. You scared me to death. Without you who would there be to beat me at every test?"

She gave him a weak smile before gathering her books ready for potions after breakfast.

"Detention, Miss Granger." Dracos eyes snapped back to Professor Snape. "8 O'clock tonight, don't be late." She nodded meekly and he saw a shiver run down her spine. Draco didn't understand what she had done to deserver that. He scowled at his favourite teacher, loathing him for a moment before wondering if he had noticed something odd about the head girl and wanted to help too. He relaxed. Yeah that was probably it.

At lunch the weasel had his hand all over her, arm around her, kissing her, thoroughly enjoying himself. Rewarded with scowls from both Frace and the professor. Hermione looked scared and kept glancing up at Snape's furrowed brow before lowering her eyes again and trying to stomach some food.

8 O'clock came all too quickly. Draco escorted her to the dungeons and turned to leave as she knocked on the door. He was half way back to their common room before deciding he had to go back. Something didn't feel right to him. The fleeting glance she had thrown at him. The deep breath she had taken before she knocked on the potion masters door.

He raised his fist and knocked loudly. No answer. He tried twice more before letting himself in. He could hear noise from the teachers office. As he got closer he heard thumps, like books falling to the floor and a smash. He could hear short snippets of Snapes voice. Words like 'whore', 'bitch', 'lose', 'try' sounded in his ears. It was as though a badly placed silencing charm was on the room.

He heard Hermione whimper and yelp, enough was enough. He burst into the room to find his beloved head of Slytherin slithering indead. He was in shock. How could he do this to her? "Petrificus Totalus" he screamed at the teacher and Snape became rigid before falling to the floor, robed covering nothing, dignity gone.

Hermione fell to the floor, her blood flowing freely again but also all over Snape, and Draco finally understood. It was Snape. He had done all this to her. "Why?" The only question on his lips. "Why would he do this to you?"

Once back in the common room Hermione opened up. She told him everything. It had all started in fifth year, regular beatings from Ron when he failed to pass in an assignment. Snape had noticed last year and taken her aside. He'd cared for her, looked after her until he had gotten her pregnant in June last year. She had gone home, concerned about the war, the path she had chosen to follow, the baby.

She was 4 months gone when she had lost the baby. Just before Ron had deserted them he had turned on her, beaten her black and blue. She defended him, he had been wearing the horcrux all day, he hadn't been himself. Then he had left her bleeding and broken on the ground, where she had lost her unborn child.

Snape was furious that she had been so careless. He took her over and over again, wanting the baby back so badly. "If I'm not pregnant this time I don't know what I'll do"

Draco was mortified. Al of this had been happening to her, for years. To the girl he loved. He wanted to help her. How had he not noticed before. He held her close and told her everything. How he would always be there for her. How he loved her. He made her promise to stay close to him. Eat with him, walk to and from class with him.

Snape didn't touch her again. Draco made sure of that, he never left her side. Ron was furious but as soon as Harry found out how he had treated Hermione they were no longer friends. Draco was caring towards Hermione. He took the sneers and comments from the other Slytherins for Hermione. He kept her on track, held her focus, kept his promises.

July soon came and with it a proposition from the Slytherin price himself, and a large diamond encrusted ring. They were engaged. Hermione was the happiest she had been in a long time. Nobody could remember the last time they had seen her genuinely smile as she had been the last couple of months.

Naturally this lead to rumours that the odd couple were sharing their beds. Only they knew the truth. Yes they slept in the same bed, but almost every night Draco would hold her, comforting her, rocking back and forth gently as she cried herself to sleep.

The Newts came and went and a month later, in th emiddle of August a large tent was erected outside Malfoy Manor. Large numbers of guests were milling around, eating, drinking and complimenting the well conducted ceremony and organisation of the day.

Hermione had been drop dead gorgeous in an ivory frock, embellished with minimal pink frills, one each for the times she had bled for Severus or Ron, and one large pink bow at the back for the baby she had lost. Only Draco and Hermione had known the significance of the dress although Severus had scowled at the dress and Draco secretly thought he had guessed.

Everyone cheered as the groom carried his wife away up the bank towards the manor, turning once at the doorway to salute to their friends and family before carrying her up to their room.

"You don't have to do this now" he said softly, "No one needs to know. We can just stay up here for a bit and soon enough they'll all be gone."

"No, we need to do this" she replied firmly. "Today is our day. I want you to rip this dress off. It was the end of the past and you are beginning our future tonight."

Laying with Draco was nothing like Snape. He was soft, gentle and kind. She enjoyed herself. Never before had she felt pleasure like this. It was overwhelming. The most violence she saw from Draco that night was the moment he ripped the dress into many pieces. Shredding the past, opening Hermione up to new and exciting experiences.

Afterwards she cried. Draco was worried he had hurt her, but once it was clear she was all right he cried too. Careful not to let her see, but she knew. They both knew. They had bonded tonight. They were meant to be together. Everything felt so right and they felt so happy.

Two years on they had a healthy 6 month old baby boy, lying in his fathers arms, smiling up at him drooling, and a 16 month old toddler squirming to get in between his parents, who were snuggled up together on the sofa. Hermiones stomach was swollen slightly, four months into her pregnancy, she was pulled from her daydreams at the touch of her husbands hand caressing the growing bump.

"How about I get Dobby to come keep an eye on there two monkeys and I'll give you a sneak preview of what I will do to you in 6 months time" he smirked cheekily.

"Oh Mr Malfoy you spoil me."

"Of course my darling wife. Only the best for you."

With the children in safe hands Drace swept Hermione off her feet and they made it as far as the first flight of stairs before Draco could resist her no longer. Filling her longingly he moaned.

"I love you Hermione Malfoy."

"I love you too Draco Malfoy" she gasped.


End file.
